


Guys

by PapilioMachaon



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Confrontations, Denial, Desire, Horniness, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapilioMachaon/pseuds/PapilioMachaon
Summary: Just something short for in between, cuz I felt like it û_u. I, for once, didn't want them to fuck straight away but of course couldn't leave out the sexual tension.I'm a hopeless case XD
Relationships: Die/Kaoru (Dir en grey)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short for in between, cuz I felt like it û_u. I, for once, didn't want them to fuck straight away but of course couldn't leave out the sexual tension.  
> I'm a hopeless case XD

„You never told me you’re into guys.” Kaorus voice was stern as he addressed his fellow guitarist and his eyes held a painful hint of frustration and rage. It was enough to catch Dies attention, made him raise his gaze from his guitar and he hitched one eyebrow, giving the other man a disapproving look. They haven’t seen each other in over two weeks and the first thing Kaoru would say to him was this? Plus, yes, he felt caught, exposed, like Kaoru could see right through him with those vibrant eyes. The heat of embarrassment slowly crept up his neck to his face, but Die wouldn’t give in so easily, he couldn’t give in. So, he opted for the shortest answer he could think of right at that moment, shrugging coolly.

“Because I’m not.”  
“Sure. That’s why you were making out with that dude the other night at the after-show party,” Kaoru said with a short snort.  
“I could see his hands roam over your body and hear how much you liked that so stop bullshitting me. Never thought that someone like him would be your type though.”

Die sighed and pushed one hand through his long, blonde hair. Then he put away his guitar as he wouldn’t be able to play even one proper chord now, his hands almost shaking with nervousness. Fuck, he should’ve known better than to make out with some guy in the middle of an after-show party, quiet spot or not. But he had been drunk and horny and sometimes he just couldn’t help himself, couldn’t hold back. So, he flirted, fucked with his eyes and let the other man know pretty fast that he was certainly down to fuck.

“Someone like him? What would you think is my type then?” he asked without admitting what Kaoru already knew.  
The bandleader smirked, stepping up to his fellow guitarist and looked him up and down, slowly, intently. Die felt naked, stripped to the bone. Beast. Devil. He wouldn’t let him win. He would not. But the savage intensity of those dark eyes nearly broke his resolve straight away.

“Older guys,” the smaller man said pondering, taking one more step towards the blonde, invading his personal space, putting them toe to toe.  
“Just... more manly guys, more experienced.”  
Dies mind instantly drummed up an image of Kaoru, above him, naked and sweaty, fucking him into the mattress. He swallowed hard, clearing his throat and before he could reconsider his words, they already escaped his lips.

“You speaking of yourself?”  
“Maybe?” Kaorus smirk grew wider. His eyes, so full of black mischief, fixed on full lips.  
“The guys I screw love the feel of my long, hard shaft. I could show you how it is.”

Die gave a quiet grunt, which sounded more like a gasp, really. He couldn’t believe his bandleader was talking to him like this, like they were in the middle of some cheap porn movie. It made him mad and it turned him on all the same. Confusion and desire were crashing down on him like a thunderstorm.

“Watch it, leader-san. Do you even know what you’re doing?” he growled when he found his voice again, arms crossing over his chest.  
“Oh, don’t worry. I know what I’m doing. Afraid I couldn’t handle you?”  
“Yeah, that’s exactly what I think.” Which was a lie.

There was a long minute of silence, a minute of staring and Die could slowly feel himself succumbing to the intense gaze of his bandmate, could feel his resistance slipping away. His nostrils flared, his arms uncrossed, and it seemed to be enough of a sign for the smaller man to react.

He leaned up, feeling Dies warm breath ghost across his lips and then he simply placed a soft peck on his mouth. When the blonde’s lips trembled beneath his own, he continued teasing them until the taller man could do nothing less than respond, letting Kaoru guide him. Die tasted like a sweet cocktail of strawberries and pineapples, his lips being all they promised, and Kaoru groaned. He nibbled the blondes bottom lip and gently pulled it between his teeth, giving it a nip. His ears picked up a soft sigh, encouraging him to do it again and again and again, running his tongue along the plump cushions of Dies lips afterwards to sooth the abused flesh.

The former redhead really didn’t know what to do for the first few seconds, was rooted to the spot while Kaoru worked his magic on him. A wave of arousal flooded his system as the smaller man’s teeth sank into his bottom lip and eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t just stand here doing nothing. So, he finally took up the initiative, opened his mouth and covered Kaorus, kissing him properly.  
And Dies response; it ignited a surge of heat that shot straight to the leader’s groin and Lord, he wanted more. He wanted it instantly. Kaoru rubbed his lips back and forth over Dies, slowly, carefully coaxing them open and smoothly slipped his tongue behind them, running it along perfect straight teeth.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you, how much I needed to taste you, how much I crave you,” he whispered, kissing the others cheek, running his lips downward to settle at the corner of Dies mouth where he waited for another kiss from the blonde. Then, as if someone flicked a switch, Die suddenly curved into his body, wrapping his arms around his neck and started to devour Kaoru with a hunger that was almost frightening. But the older man wasn’t afraid, cause God, he needed this, this meeting of lips and the sensuality of touching the taller male. His body thrummed with appreciation when he grabbed onto those slim hips, pulling, pressing Die against himself. He wanted to cup that perfect little ass and hold his hips firm against his throbbing manhood.

“How about you show me how much you crave me? How much you crave... this?” Die murmured after another row of passionate kisses while sliding one hand between their bodies, reaching for the bulge in Kaorus tight fitting black jeans and giving it a gentle squeeze. He wasn’t shy, oh no and he would let the other man know about this, would make him realise that, now after the first shock of Kaoru coming onto him had subsided, he was anything but insecure when it came to having some fun between the sheets. His hand gave another, firmer squeeze and the smaller guitarist tensed, fingers digging into the fabric of the younger man’s shirt. What followed was a little moan that tore itself free from Kaorus throat.

“Damn you little devil,” he gritted out through his teeth, reaching up and combing Dies hair back from his face. Fuck, he was getting impatient. They needed to get out of here like now.  
“Fuck, let’s go to my place and I’ll do to you whatever you want,” he added slightly out of breath and took one step back, but at the same time reached for the blondes hand, entwining their fingers.  
“Whatever I want huh?” Die asked with a knowing grin on his lips as he was dragged away from his spot. Kaoru didn’t answer, only squeezed the taller man’s hand and returned the grin with one of his own.

“You know… you were right. You’re indeed the type of man I’m into,” were the blondes last words that echoed through the studio before both men left, setting out for Kaorus place where the bandleader would make Die go through a whole new range of different incredible highs.


End file.
